Touma Kamijou: Agent of SHIELD
by ADdude
Summary: Worlds collide as Touma Kamijou is recruited to join SHIELD and be a part of a special team dealing a looming threat to the whole world. Can an unfortunate boy step up and be the hero he was always meant to be?
1. Chapter 1:Code Name: Imagine Breaker

**Touma Kamijou: Agent of SHIELD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from A Certain Index series or any of its spin off. I also don't own anything. I also don't own Marvel or any of its many world, parallel worlds or what ifs.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Code Name: Imagine Breaker

Academy City is a strange place, with espers and technology few can dream off. Still in this world it was far from the weirdest place on the planet. A lot of crazy things happened in Academy City but if you asked someone where the weirdest things tended to occur they would say America, more specifically New York City.

Case and point.

"The scene here in Manhattan is one of pure chaos. The sudden appearance of Colossal Titans has caused a panic," The news reported on the tv screen reported as people behind her panicked. "As the giants devour anyone they can get their hands on. The Avengers and SHIELD are reportedly en route to battle these mysterious predators."

Touma Kamijou and his friends Aogami Pierce and Motoharu Tsuchimikado watched the news. They had decided to spend their free day hanging out and they stopped at a restaurant to grab a bite and they were treated with the breaking news of monsters taking a bite out of people on a nearby screen.

It certainly ruined their appetite.

The monsters in question looked a lot like humans, except giant and almost like their muscles were exposed. That and they were eating people like they were fun sized chocolate bars.

Honestly it wasn't pretty.

The screen showed images of the various heroes of New York quickly doing battle against these giants while various members of SHIELD provided support and worked on clearing out the civilians.

The images showed of a young man in red and blue body suit with a spider motif yanking a lamp post from the ground and started to swing it like a bat. He shot out webs to the creatures eyes to blind it. "Hey, I'm upset Jetter retired too." He swung the lamp post. "But that doesn't leave the big apple without a slugger."

Spider-man was sometimes thought as a menace to the city but no one would argue that he was helping save people.

Okay there was one guy who'd argue that.

The lamp post struck the giant's neck with a crack and their head turned 90 degrees. The screen shifted showing images, three more heroes jumping onto the battle field from Avengers Quinjet. A black and purple archer known as Hawk Eye fired arrows with incredible precision.

Even in the hectic battle there was someone leading them. He was dress in red, white and blue armed with a shield of the same colors. He was Captain America, even in other countries he well respected and thought up as a good man even beyond just the standards of his home country. "Looks like there's a weak point at the back of their necks!"

The archer was more than happy to hear that, "That's all the target's I need!" He quickly landed an arrow to the weak spot as the Captain slashed another giant's neck with his shield.

A red haired woman in a black body suit yelled out in Russian, "Bozhe moi!" That was the black widow and though she lacked powers like some of her teammates she was just as dangerous to the Titans. She fired her gun right at the creatures necks forcing them to come down.

The news feed changed again as a large green man fought the Titans. Normally he would be described as a giant but even he was small compared to these Titans.

A man in a red and gold suit flew around a large female looking titan. He began firing blasts from his hands, "…With a red-shot repulser surprise for miss teenage towering beauty queen here."

The emerald giant ripped a piece off a tower. "Bah! Titans think they are strong! Stronger than Hulk! But Titans are wrong!" the Titan was stunned by Iron Man's attack and the Hulk jumped into action. "Hulk is the strongest one there is! Hulk smash!" The Hulk pierced the Titan's neck with the ripped piece of steal.

The Titans was down for the count.

The images shifted again as the reported turned to the largest titan yet, a colossal Titan appearing out of the water by the Statue of liberty. The new Titan was massive, bigger than the statue, its bone and muscles exposed as steam escaped its body. It's wide mouth opened up as it searched for prey.

Hooked on a feeling~!

A song filled the air for some reason, an alien like ship hovered over head playing that song.

A man in a red coat and a metal helmet jumped out. He carried two blasters as he fell. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are here to help!"

Following him were a large green man with red marking on his body as he held two bladed weapons, a green woman with a sword, a tree like man and a raccoon with a very large gun.

Yeah, that city was pretty weird.

With the various heroes the Titans were quickly dealt with. It was terrifying to imagine what the world would be like if those heroes weren't there, probably very depressing.

Touma watched the new unfold like everyone else had, on the edge of their seat. Touma respected the heroes, putting themselves at risk to help people. The world did seem to get crazier lately.

Alien invasion in New York, Heaven's Right seat starting world war three, dimensions opening up over London, Gremlin's attacks and most recently a robot army taking over a small European nation and launching it into the sky.

The world had begun to change when men in iron flew in the sky but maybe even before that. There were stories about a super soldier in War World 2 and who now had woken in the modern world. There were also rumor of a shrinking man as a spy during the cold war. Only months ago had Touma Kamijou had gotten involved with a world of magic and the dark side of science.

His own life had become a quick mess of things but he continued to try and keep his normal life going even with his unfortunate ability known as Imagine Breaker.

Even with that ability Touma didn't think himself special, even after the fact that he saved the whole world. The thing was that he was special to many people.

0000

That night Touma was heading back to his dorm with a few bags of food. He hoped to get dinner ready before his bottomless pit of a roommate arrived from her visit to Maika.

As he opened the door and turned on the lights he found a man waiting in the dark. He was a man with receding hair wearing a nice suit, the man had a calm friendly look to him.

"Please close the door behind you." The man spoke softly and in a friendly tone. "Don't worry we just want to talk."

Touma was really far too trusting and he closed the door putting the food down in his kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about?" Touma noted his Japanese was pretty good but a bit rough.

"My name is Phil Coulson I am an agent with SHIELD." He showed him his badge as proof.

Touma certainly had heard about SHIELD but couldn't figure why an agent of theirs would be in his dorm.

"What does SHIELD want with me?"

"We want to offer you a job?"

"A job?" Yeah, probably didn't see that coming.

"I'll put it bluntly, SHIELD monitors many thing including Academy City and it's esper program and some of the supernatural aspects of the world. In the recent months you've been popping up on our radar and so has that hand of yours. We think you can be a real asset to our organization. " Coulson studied Touma for a moment. "It's not just your hand, having an ability is one thing but it's how you've used it that really got out attention. You've put yourself in harms way just to protect people and ask nothing in return. That is far more important than just having an ability, this whole city is filled with people with abilities but few if any are even a real interest to us."

Academy city was founded around the same time that SHIELD so by the time they got going SHIELD couldn't do anything about them and their experiments. Now they had enough influence so that if they kept hidden their worst experiments SHIELD couldn't act against them without some hard proof. Still SHIELD kept their ears for what happened in the city.

Coulson continued, "SHIELD will give you a generous stipend and train you to be a proper agent. We will of course offer you room and board for you and your friend."

"You know about Index?" Touma was unsure if that was a good thing.

"We have our eyes and ears in many places and we are aware of the Library of Prohibited Books. We have some interest in her as well. There are supernatural forces and we would like her expertise in dealing with them too. Since you are her guardian we decided to bring it up with you. We will of course reach out to England and the Church she works for. We will provide you assistance in protecting her we just ask for her assistance dealing with any magical threats that might arise. Really just continue to do what you've been doing with her, just using her knowledge to stop magical threats. We've already have some skilled magicians working for us who are not interested in getting those books but are more than eager to help keep them away from those that might misuse it."

He fixed his tie. "In the end we really don't want to stop what you're doing but help you do it on a grander scale. You'd get to help people, get training to do it and a support team. At least I would spare you a little on the medical bill. I mean, seriously how many times have you been hospitalized? You sure you don't have any healing abilities?"

"What would I have to do?"

"First, we'd have to take you out of Academy City and take you to SHIELD Academy. We'd train you to be a field agent before you'd be allowed out on the field."

"I'd have to leave? When can I come back?"

"I think you misunderstand, this is not a one time thing we are offering you a long time career."

"But what about my parents and school?"

"Officially we'd transfer you and we'd inform your parents. This job does take a lot of your time up but you'd have time to visit them. As for seeing your friends here in the city you'd have to plan ahead to get the pass needed to enter."

Coulson took out his phone and glanced at it. "I'll give you time to think it over and talk to your roommate. " He pulled out another phone and handed it to Touma. "This phone has a secure line direct to me, you can use it to call me in the next twelve hours to give me your answer."

"Twelve hours, I think I need more time to think this over."

"I'm sorry but that is all the time I can give you. There are threats we foresee coming and if you accept to join us we will need to begin training you right away to get ready for it. We'd move you immediately."

"What threat?"

"I can't say, our intel is a vague on it but left unchecked it could be disastrous."

Touma held the phone in his hand. "I'm the only one who can stop it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We just expect it would be a lot easier with your help on our side. So think the job offer over. The pay is pretty good and the benefits are excellent, the health plan is actually amazing. You can quit if you want, we can certainly help you get a normal job afterwards, I've seen your grades you might need that help. More importantly you get a chance to help a lot of people who need it."

Coulson walked past Touma and opened the door and started to walk away. Index happened to arrive just tend and looked at the man. "Uh, hello."

"I think you two have somethings to talk about." He smiled at her before he walked away.

Index looked into the dorm room and Touma, "Is something wrong?"

Touma looked at the phone in his hand.

Touma didn't know what to do, usually people knocked him out or dragged him into danger without asking him.

0000

School started off like normal. The spy known as Tsuchimikado sat at his desk, a large bruise on his face.

"What happened to you?" Aogami sat beside him asked.

"Nothing." Tsuchimikado huffed.

He noticed some people sneaking around his dorm and tried to sneak up on them. He found it was a woman and they quickly got into a fight and even faster she ended it. She knocked him out quickly and dragged him back into his room leaving there while she finished whatever she was there to do.

He did catch a glimpse of an insignia on her jacket, she belonged to SHIELD and from what description he sent out to some of his source the agent was known as the Calvary.

He was fine just sore physically and emotionally.

Soon the room fell silent as a short pink haired figure entered the room. She looked like a pre-schooler but in fact she was their teacher.

She cleared her throat, "I have an announcement: I was just informed that Touma Kamijou has left our school and transferred outside of the city."

There were a lot of talk about that. Some asked to where or why.

"I am sorry this all came very suddenly. I didn't even know he was thinking of changing schools. I didn't even get a forwarding address. I'm not even sure which school he has gone to. All I know is that he left over the weekend to a government run school, something about training students for special government work. I'm sure he will contact us when he gets settled in. In the mean time I'm sure we all wish him luck in his new school."

There was a deep pit in Tsuchimikado's stomach.

0000

"What the hell?!" Tsuchimikado yelled when he entered into the Head directors special office later.

Crowley hung upside down in a tube. "I take it you are speaking about Kamijou leaving."

"I did my homework, he's entered SHIELD."

"Yes, that was unexpected."

"It doesn't sound like you planned it."

"I don't have a lot of influence in that organization. I wasn't even aware they had met with Kamijou. They had managed to disable a portion of my surveillance system. They moved him out of the city in the middle of night. They did a good job falsifying their records too, officially his records state that he left the city with all the proper records so I can't say anything about them illegally removing experimental material."

"It sounds like you can't get him back."

"I can't, they are certainly aware of my interest in him. They falsified records to prevent any legal ramifications and I have no doubt they have other measures in place to prevent his retrieval. In the mean time we just have to wait and see."

The spy had the feeling Crowley would still be able to manipulate Touma. In all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if he planned for this in someway.

0000

Moving wasn't easy especially when done in the middle of the night. SHIELD seemed very eager about moving right away.

SHIELD gave him a rather spacious dorm near the training facility and Index had her own room. They apparently worked through the English government to talk to the Church and got the okay for her. She was actually teaching her own course on how to defend against magi. They gave her some money but they were mostly paying her in free food from the cafeteria.

SHIELD was kinda regretting not putting some sort of limit on that.

Touma found himself sitting in a lab with a weird helmet, then there was flash of light and pain.

"Ow!" Touma forced the helmet from his head.

"How do you feel?" The scientist before him asked him in English.

"My head hurts." Touma replied only to realize he did so in english.

"It looks like Testament worked."

The scientist was Shinobu Nunotaba, she was a teenaged girl in black gothic dress and a white coat. She had been a student in Academy City but due to circumstances she left the city to one of their satellite facilities. After the whole Gremlin business and the satellites fell she ended up leaving and joining SHEILD. She was working on a program that would allow people to learn things very quickly. In this case languages and general material that all SHIELD agents should know.

Shinobu looked at his eyes. "I was glad to see the brain damage you suffered hasn't affected your brain too much."

During the physical they found that little secret but found that it didn't disqualify him.

"We will run a series of test." Shinobu told him. "First, how's your Russian?"

0000

In one of the many offices in the SHIELD helicarrier Maria Hill stood in front of Nick Fury's desk. The bald man with one eye looked at Hill.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Agent Hill?"

"Sir, are you sure about trusting her? We can't verify anything she said, even our psychics couldn't get pass her blocks. We don't know if she's telling the truth."

"Trust but verify." Fury said coldly. "If what she's told us is true we can't sit back and do nothing. "

"And if she's not?"

"That is why I put Agent Coulson in charge of her and her plans. If she's trying to manipulate things for her own benefit I'm sure he will put a stop to it."

"It's just all these resources and demands she's asking for."

"It's troubling." Fury suggested.

"No, troubling doesn't even start it, she's having us look up people with powers, abnormalities detection, and personal and just random people. She's not even bothering to tell us why."

Fury had to agree but after years of doing his job he had developed a sort of instinct when it came to these things. There were too many unknowns but at the moment they had to trust her.

0000

Touma was called into one of the conferences room of the building. They sent a driver for him and everything, so he thought that was going to be important.

He wore the standard issued black suit they gave him, it really gave him a man in black feel. They told him to pack his bags, he was going to start going on missions. He wasn't fully trained as an agent but honestly he'd managed a lot without any sort of training so why not.

They dropped him off at an airport. He was lead to a large plane where he found crew loading a vintage red car.

Coulson was overseeing them making sure that everything was going all right, "Touma? You're here, I want to introduce you to Fitz-SImmons."

Coulson lead him a shot distance to where two people were unpacking boxes in some sort of lab.

"Touma Kamijou meet Fitz-Simmons."

"I'm Fitz." The young pale man said in a rather excited.

The young woman gave Touma a friendly smile, "I'm Simmons."

"I'm on tech and engineering."

"My specialty is Bio-Chem."

It didn't take Touma long to figure out that they were scientist, honestly living in Academy City had giving him an eye for intellectual types. Though these two seemed a lot friendlier than some he'd met in Academy City.

Simmons started off, "You're from Academy City, right? You have to tell us what its like? Leo and myself were once candidates to enter the city but SHIELD got to us. I mean we don't' have regrets on our choice but it would be nice to know-"

Coulson held out a hand, "You can talk about Academy City's labs later. We have to meet her. She'll be here soon."

Both scientist seemed uneasy though a bit eager.

"I kinda want to see her arrive." Fitz gave a small smile.

"It boggles the mind." Simmons turned to him. "I caught a glimpse of her leaving once and… it was something."

"So how did she do it? Can I get some of my equipment? I have some theories about folding space and-"

Coulson sighed, "Yes, just be quick. " He started to walk away when he paused. "Don't try to poke her, I don't think she would like that. Just try not to annoy her, think twice about any questions you ask her."

Touma walked behind Coulson as he continued forwards. "That would be Fitz-Simmons."

"They seem close." Touma noted.

"Yes, they've known each other for years. Some times it seems like they're one person, in fact some people think they are one person. They're going to want to scan your hand later, I won't be able to stop them. They'll grown on you trust me, right now they are a little excited to see The Bus." He looked at Touma with child like excitement on his face. "What do you think? These were the mobile Bases SHIELD Used before the helicarrier. We got this one out of Storage. We will be using it as our base when we're not docked back here. We have rooms set up for you but we have to meet May and Nunotaba."

"Nunotaba?"

"Yes, we are breaking a lot of rules for this project and one of the reasons that these breeches have been allowed was because we'd have over sight. Nunotaba will be judging all the recruits including you for any signs of mental instability. Simmons will making sure everyone is physically capable and Fitz will manage all tech and weapons."

They arrived into a closed off room with a large screen and a large touch screen. May and Shinobu were already there waiting.

They both had rather stoic looks on their faces, May was the first one to speak, "She's not here yet."

Coulson checked his wrist watch, "No, we have a little less than minute."

The two english scientist rushed into the room, Fitz holding some sort of hand held device.

"Who are we waiting for?" Touma questioned the whole situation.

The device began to make some strange noise.

"Sir," Simmons spoke looking over the device. "We are picking some strange fluctuations, spacial anomalies and strange spikes in lepton radiation."

"Is that dangerous?" Coulson asked.

"No, I doubt it." Fitz told him bluntly. "Some of the other energies we're picking might be, I've never seen anything like these before."

Touma felt a small twinge of something as he notice Coulson look at his watch.

"She's here." Coulson said.

A glimmering gold disc of energy formed on the floor. Mist and the smell of sulfur seem to hiss out of it. Suddenly a young woman wearing somewhat revealing black clothes and long black boots rose from the disc. Her long blonde hair fell down to her lower back, four black spikes decorated the top of her hair. She had icy blue eyes and an equally cold expression plastered on her face. She held a long menacing sword, that didn't seem to be made of metal or anything else that Touma could recognize in fact it seemed to be made of some etherial light. The disc faded away quickly causing the device to go quiet.

"That's impressive!" Fitz let out.

"Brava!" Simmons was about to clap.

The new comer glanced at them and they both just paused and got real quiet.

"Miss Rasputin." Coulson started. "You're just in time." Coulson cleared his throat. "Touma Kamijou let me introduce you to Illyana Rasputin code name Magik."

"Hi." Touma gave a nervous half wave.

He figured she was some sort of magician but all the ones he had met seemed different from her, she just seemed more. Not sure more of what just more.

"Illyana Rasputin meet Touma Kamijou Code name Imagine Breaker."

Illyana studied Touma, the way a scientist might a bacteria under a microscope as if decided if they could use it to cure someone or to kill millions.

"It's nice to meet you." Her tone was almost neutral, maybe the Russian accent that made it hard for him to figure out what her emotion was.

She pulled out a file and placed it on the table screen. "That is the location for our next recruit."

"Recruit?" Touma asked.

"You didn't tell him?" She almost smirked, amused by it or possibly approving of the decision.

Coulson kept a straight face, "Fury ended up agreeing with you, its better to explain the whole situation in the end." As crazy as it was Coulson figured less chance for people to change their mind.

May picked up the file and looked through it.

Coulson continued to explain, "I'm not going into details, frankly I'll leave it to Magik to explain the whole situation when the time is right. For now, we are going on a recruitment drive. We are forming a team of sorts, for now we will go and track each member down and try to get them to join us." He turned to Fitz and Simmons. "Please show them to their room."

"Us?" SImmons said shocked.

"We should really look this over." Fitz held out the device.

It was clear that both were very nervous around Magik and it didn't help that she gave them a wry smile for it.

"I'll show them to their rooms." Shinobu finally stepped up.

Fitz-Simmons were relieved, to say the least.

0000

Coulson and Agent Melinda May walked down the halls.

"I don't trust her." May told him. "She's holding something back."

"I'm sure she is."

"I don't like it, she doesn't tell us who we're going after or where we're going until we're about to leave."

"That's part of deal she set up. We follow her lead until everything is ready but we control everything else, personnel, equipment and transport. If she does anything we don't like we pull the rug from underneath her." He looked over to May as they arrived at the cockpit. "So where is she leading us to?"

"Not far…. New Jersey."

"New Jersey?" Coulson didn't know what he was expecting but certainly didn't expect New Jersey.

0000

Shinobu lead them to their rooms. Though they weren't going to make it a home, only staying on the Bus when a mission went over night they still were given small rooms. Illyana took an empty room next to Touma's.

She closed the door behind her.

"Don't mind her." Shinobu told Touma. "From what I have been told she isn't very talkative unless she has to be."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you? She's some sort of sorcerer, I think thats the term they used, Sorcerer supreme of a dimension filled with mystic energies. A hell dimension, I think she calls it limbo though."

"What does that mean?"

"Some sort of entity… a demon, took her away as a child and raised her. She eventually escaped and killed him. And now we're following her lead."

Shinobu was to observe everyone including Magik and SHIELD had given her all the intel they had on her. It was less than pleasant.

She wasn't very religious but she wasn't stupid enough to know that there forces beyond their understanding. The last few years were prime examples.

"If you need me I'm across the hall." Shinobu told him before going to her own room.

Touma went into his room and dropped his bag on the bed.

Touma paused for a moment, he was so far away from the life he had know. He agreed to come because they said he'd have a chance to help people. After being manipulated by Gremlin and everything he wanted to do just that, to help. But so far he really hadn't helped anyone, and it looked like people were still keeping things secret. He was putting his trust into Agent Coulson, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't uneasy about everything he'd seen so far.

0000

New Jersey is well New Jersey. Best known for cement and some beaches. But maybe the most important thing about New Jersey is that it's a home, for people and for families. The waters that touched this Jersey City started to bubble as something besides our odd group of heroes headed it's way. Something powerful and uncaring to the people that called this place home.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, hey. I know you're going to say where Twist of Fate update, I finished the last chapter and gave it to my beta. They say they are aiming for next week. They also have a wedding that week so they are going to try and finish before but they've also been sick.**

 **As for this story it's something i've been playing with for a while now. And, my grandmother passed away recently and it's making it hard to continue the stories I was working on. Anyway, with everything I wanted to do something different and post this. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it. Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Walk Like A Dinosaur

**Touma Kamijou: Agent of SHIELD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from A Certain Index series or any of its spin off. I also don't own anything. I also don't own Marvel or any of its many world, parallel worlds or what ifs.**

* * *

So I've seen other people reply to reviews and decided to try it for this fic. Let me know if you guys like it and I might do it in future chapters.

 **Animan10** : Wow, didn't actually think anyone would get the AOT cross over comic. That comic actually inspired this story. But yeah, elements from those will mix in along with what ifs and other marvel worlds. And who knows we might see that gauntlet down the road.

 **Agent Nine** : Well, Touma is going to be globe trotting for a while but he might end up running into friends from Academy City. And might take his new friends there someday. And as to answer your question, just read and well yeah it'a Touma that isn't even an option.

 **Guest 1** : Okay.

 **Guest 2** : Cursed, I guess I'll have to shatter that illusion.

 **Guest 3** : Thank you for your kinds words. Just wait until Touma ends up meeting Fury. Okay, sometimes you guys have to wait for stuff. Yes, I will look into the characters in AC and yes Seria and Misaki are two of those characters. As for SHIELD sneaking into the city, lets face it they have accesses to alien tech they might have a few tricks on AC. Remember even Birdway managed to get a few on Crowley. Plus as Tsuchimikado said he wondered if he had plans for Touma being away.

 **Sergio644** : Well I answered it a little in the previous reply. Yeah, SHIELD has some alien tech, they have things to make their ships invisible and are filled with spies who sneak into places. They have some tricks.

 **blackpakager** : thank you for your fate in my writing skills, I hope not to let you down. And thank you for your kind words.

 **Guest 4** :yes, I understand what you are saying. Touma himself is a normal high school student but he also one who goes to crazy lengths to people who need help. Here SHIELD asked for his help with something big. Touma even mentions that it taking longer to see what they asked for help with. I do have something planned for the rest of what you asked. But wait a little longer for that.

 **Guest 5** :Probably this is a crazy idea.

 **Lovecrazyhedgehog** : Yes we will be seeing more character from ACMII. Hint: some might even join this team.

* * *

Chapter 02: Walk Like A Dinosaur

Touma found himself in the lab run by Fitz and Simmons with Shinobu close by studying everyone.

Simmons took a sample of Touma's saliva.

"Embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA, " Simmons told him.

Touma nodded not sure exactly what they had been saying for the last few minutes. From what he gathered the ear piece they were giving him would work better and just for him.

Fitz took out a gun. "This is the Night-Night Gun. It's just a little something we've been working on."

"We're not calling it that." Simmons continued, "Non-lethal round, the bullets deliver a tiny amount of dendrotoxin, incapacitating the target without any harmful side effects."

"Well, a bruise possibly."

"And maybe a dry mouth."

Touma gulped as he held the gun, SHIELD along with the Testament program had helped him develop some skills with shooting a gun. He had no real issue using one for target practice under supervision, and he certainly liked that they were giving him a non-lethal rounds still he was a bit uneasy with it.

SHIELD told him they wanted his help, especially with his hand negating the abilities of people with powers who were dangerous. Touma still hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

0000

Magik was in the screen room with the others when Coulson started to explain.

"Our first potential recruit is known-"

"Ms Marvel?" Simmons questioned.

"Yes," Coulson answered a little bit annoyed that he was interrupted. "Our Index files aren't complete when they come to her."

"Index?" Touma asked.

"Gifted Index." Simmons told him. "Not the Index you know."

Fitz continued on, "It's a list SHIELD has on people with abilities and any artifact with strange properties. You're to be added on the list too. We really have to have a look over you and that hand."

"Later." Coulson told them.

While they were training Touma they did some preliminary test but held off putting him on the index until they could get some people like Fitz and Simmons. Actually Academy City had to give their files on all their espers to SHIELD, they didn't have to give up their techniques but the espers name and basics like power and their appearance. It was one of the few agreement they had made with the organization and the UN.

Coulson continued to explain, "A few months ago a teenaged girl appeared in Jersey City calling herself Ms Marvel."

One of the screens flashed with the image of a teenaged girl with long dark hair, skin the color of nutmeg, who wore a red and blue out fit with a yellow thunder bolt shape across her chest and a long red scarf. Her face was partially hidden by a blue domino mask.

"She has been on SHIELD radar for a while." Coulson continued to run down the situation. "She hasn't caused any trouble, foiling robbers, giant robots, mutated bird man and other typical crimes like that." Touma wondered if Coulson was being glib. "From what we have gathered her abilities include stretching, accelerated healing, but otherwise seems to be a normal girl."

"Do we have to fight her?" Touma asked.

"Hopefully not, it's a bad way to make good first impressions." Illyana chimed in.

"We are here to try and recruit her for our team." Coulson said off handedly. "We should try and avoid provoking her, SHIELD has kept its distance thus far because she is a low level threat and the public does love her. You manage to bring back a lot of run away kids will do that for you. No, we just talk and ask that she come with us. If she refuses to join us we try and get her to come in to join the index." Could looked over to the screen. "Honestly from what I've read she's a good kid, with any luck we can a civil discussion with her."

0000

Kamala Khan was many things, a teenaged girl, a high school student, an administrator on two super-hero fan sites, and also she was Ms Marvel.

Maybe I should have started with the last one.

Months ago the Terrigen Mist spread across the globe activating the hidden inhuman lineage her DNA. That activated her powers and having looked up to the First Ms Marvel Kamala decided to follow in her steps and take up her name.

Overall she did think she did a good job, she'd saved a lot of people and despite hidden secrets from her family she thought she was doing good.

At the moment she was having icy drink at Circle Q where her friend Bruno worked. She flipped through the pages of a magazine unaware that people were looking for her.

0000

Touma and Illyana switch to street clothes. Touma was dressed in his typical clothes and Illyana wearing a black top and jeans. The thought was they'd stick out far too much otherwise. They split into group, Shinobu, Fitz and Simmons stayed on the bus to watch things and run their experiments. Then there was Illyana and May who would each cover a portion of the city by themselves, considering their personalities Coulson was a little hesitant to put them together. Agent May took the SUV and would search the city, Illyana would teleport around by herself, and Coulson and Touma took the third portion of the city. Coulson could keep an eye on the still green recruit and search at the same time.

The plan was when someone spotted Ms Marvel to alert the others and they would find the best way to confront her.

So as Coulson dropped Touma off, "Okay, I'll be close by if you need me just use the ear piece."

"So just look around?"

"Basically, look like a normal teenager. See if anyone that fits her description is acting like they're secretly a super hero. In all truth I don't think we'll find her like this, but we still get a lay of the land. Super heroes don't tend to show up until something goes wrong or at night if they're the patrolling types. I'll just be driving around in case I do manage to spot her."

"Okay, I got it." Touma nodded, it all seemed simple enough.

0000

Back in the lab Fitz and Simmons were fiddling with their tech, looking over the data they got from scanning the room when Magik teleported in and just getting things ready to run some tests on Touma later.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Fitz," Simmons sighed. "You left one of your scanners on."

Fitz glanced at it, "Why is it going off? It shouldn't be doing that." He quickly looked over the device.

"Is she coming back?" Simmons questioned looking around for Magik to pop up.

"No, these reading are different….Not entirely but different enough. They're bigger too thought a bit faint. These are strange." He picked up the device and connected it the computer. "If I run it through the long rang scanners on the Bus then patch them into the SHIELD satellites…oh my."

"Is that?"

"Oh that not good."

Shinobu overheard them and walked into the lab. "Whats going on?"

A map of the city appeared on one of the screens with and lights flashing across the city.

"What does that mean?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, if the readings are correct." Fitz took a pause to get his words in order. "If I'm reading these reading right then… someone just open temporal portals."

"Are you saying…?" Shinobu couldn't finish the sentence.

"Time travel." Simmons told her. "Someone has opened doorways into time."

0000

It sounded like thunder cracking the world open. Spots of light appeared around Jersey City and when they vanished they all left something behind.

Magik let out a "Der'mo." When she saw what was happening.

0000

"Crap." Coulson fairly well translated Magik's sentiments.

His red sports car screech to a halt, a large lumbering stegosaurus The asphalt seemed to crack under the creatures weight, cars halted in it's way but one got too close and startled the creature who swung its tail as it tried to avoid the car and it hit a light post knocking it down.

Coulson might not have studied dinosaur since he was a kid in school but he knew even the plant eater could be dangerous.

"Fitz! Simmons!" He tapped his ear piece.

"We know, sir." Simmons rang from the other end. "We picked up on the anomalies and well…. The news reports are already starting to come in. Dinosaurs in Jersey City."

"Ideas?"

Fitz told him, "N-not really. I'm sorry but we don't really have equipment ready to deal with large extinct creatures."

"That's a bit negative." Simmons told him. "There has to be something we can do."

"Bullets won't work on most dinosaurs. I suppose 25 mm chain gun would be the minimum to actually damage a dinosaur. Otherwise it will just sting them."

"We can't kill them." Simmons objected. "Besides being innocent animals there is the possibility of time paradox. They've clearly been plucked out of time, if something were to actually kill them might off set causality."

"They're dinosaurs, I doubt any of them will change the world."

"I'd rather not wager on that, butterfly effect and all."

"Simmons," Coulson said with a concerned tone. "I don't think we even have what it takes to kill any of them. That is until the army is called in and we can't have that. The first thing they'll do is fire and then we'll just have rampaging dinosaurs running in a panic. So I need solutions."

The two scientist paused for a moment, " The Night-Night Gun." Fitz realized. "It should have some affect on the smaller ones and if you fire it at their weak spots it might slow down or stun the medium sized ones."

"Aim for their neck, " Simmons suggested. "Their open mouth would be a prime location."

"Get that message to everyone."

Coulson opened up the glove box and took out the Night-Night gun they had prepared for him, when he realized that's where Touma's gun was too. He'd have to double back and check on him but for the mean time he needed to stop the rampaging dinosaur before someone got hurt.

While other people were running away Coulson raise his gun to the large reptile and looking for his shot.

0000

When you're big it's hard to maneuver so it wouldn't come as a surprise when a startled triceratops just showed up in the middle of the street that it started to knock into cars. Many of the cars were pushed into store fronts because of it.

People had started to panic and leave their cars, a man fell as he ran and the large creature didn't even notice that there was someone in it's way.

It looked like the man was to be turned into literal road kill but then May showed up.

She hit the gas on rammed the beast in its side. The dinosaur tumbled to the side and let out a long hurt moan.

"What was that?" Fitz asked through the air piece.

"I just rammed a triceratops." She said matter a factly.

"And you're still alive? Triceratops have a hard head for ramming."

"I rammed it in its side."

"Yeah, it's less hard there."

"It's not dead, stunned but no serious injuries that I can tell." She looked over the horned creature as it laid on its side. "Now what were you saying."

"Ah, yes, we placed a prototype riffle versions of the Night-Night gun. It's meant for longer range attacks but if you turn it to setting three you can trade range for a more power. It's a setting I came up to deal with larger threats. "

May quickly found rifle in one of the equipment boxes in the back of the SUV. She load the gun and went to work.

0000

Pterodactyls flew above in the sky, one of these flying creatures saw the people running people and as hunger set in it decided to go down for a nibble. As the flying reptile swept down a gold disc formed right beneath it and before it could away went right through it. The next thing the pterodactyl knew it changed position and was flying straight into it's fellow flying beasties. They crashed together and stumbled downward towards the ground only for another gold disc to form and teleport them towards a nearby sandy beach away from people.

Illyana was on the street, mystic energy turned her street clothes into her usual black outfit and her sword soon appeared in her hand.

As people ran away from the next dinosaur Illyana just strode towards it calmly.

"No, I didn't kill them." Magik told Simmons on her ear piece. "I'll move the civilians to the top of the taller buildings. They should be reasonably safe there."

"I've already called in SHIELD for reinforcements they're coming in via helicopters to transport all the civilians out until this is all settled. "

Gold disc formed around the feet of everyone nearby and they quickly moved them away.

"Can't just move all those dinosaurs out of there?"

"No." Magik lamented.

Magik could create many of those discs at a time but it took some focus, and for bigger things it took even more focus and energy. She could move a few of them at a time but not fast enough to stop them from attacking everyone it just made more sense to move everyone else. It also didn't help that the dinosaurs were big and running around.

A roar shook the building as the dinosaur stomped it's way towards the only person left. It might have been the most famous dinosaur, the T-rex.

Illyana smirked, "You looked far more impressive in the movies." She raised her sword and ran towards the T-rex.

The scaly green beast let out another bellow as it ran towards the sorcerer. The T-rex opened up his maw and Illyana leapt into the air bringing down her glowing sword onto it.

Soon light filled the empty streets.

0000

Kamala was as surprised as anyone that dinosaurs started to appear around the city. Still she'd seen some pretty strange things so she recovered quickly.

"I have to go." Kamala told Bruno.

"Be safe, don't get eaten." Bruno told her.

"Same to you, everything is starting to look like Jurassic Park 2."

"A really bad movie? At least it's not Jurassic Park 3 yet." Bruno joked.

Kamala gave him a smile before she raced to the back of the store. She didn't want to leave her friend but people outside would need her help. Bruno was telling people to get into the store as he was setting up the metal crate that they usually only put up when the store was closed for the night.

Kamala was sure that they wouldn't help too much against a dinosaur but it was better than nothing. She ducked into an alley and changed into her superhero clothes. She quickly helped people get away, and did her best to confront the dinosaurs. She did her best not the hurt the creature, and not letting them hurt her, she tried to draw them away

Honestly she found that most of the dinosaurs were rather scared and confused. She let the police clear people out and help where she could. So far her plans were pretty much let them have some space and only really confront them if they put people in danger.

She found herself finishing up with street an thinking where more people would be in the need of help.

Then she spotted something, "You have to be kidding."

0000

I think its time we check in on our unfortunate hero.

If a dinosaur showed in a mall, it wouldn't be good it a fairly enclosed area with lots of people. So of course that was going to happen when Touma's around.

In a burst of light three velociraptors appeared in the middle of the mall.

People began to scream and rush around as the creatures looked around confused by their new surroundings.

A nearby child trip and fell as people rushed in every directions. One of this raptors turned their attention on the child, small and defenseless and basically easy prey. It quickly jumped towards the child but before it could reach it he found Touma tossing himself at them.

The child managed to escape during the scuffle but soon the raptors turned their attention to Touma. He was the only one that attacked, they deemed him as a threat so he became their sole target.

Touma took a few steps back as he instinctively backed away. He honestly thought they would have been bigger but apparently movies lied to him. The dinosaurs clicked and hissed at each other communicating

"Okay, there is only one thing I can do." Touma told himself, he ran and he ran as fast as he could.

As plans went it wasn't bad, the raptors quickly gave chase so he was leading them away from people. Touma tossed whatever he could their way to slow them down but that was only doing so much.

These are predators, some of the greatest pack hunters that humanity has ever discovered. Right now their prey happened to be Touma.

The thing is that Touma is rather resourceful when he has to be and the recent training from SHIELD had helped. At the very least it helped building up his agility and stamina.

At the moment he really wished he brought the gun though. In the mean time he was resolved to keep running and drawing out the raptors. As long as they chased him they wouldn't chase anyone else and give them a chance to lock themselves into the shops to be safe.

0000

Ms Marvel was stunned, dinosaurs were one thing but what she was looking at now was a bit weirder.

"What am I looking at?"

What she was looking at was a red t-rex, which you'd think wouldn't be all that unexpected except he was wearing a waist coat with a silk cravat.

"You are looking at your superior, little monkey."

Yeah, the dinosaur could talk. This day is going to get so very weird.

"…." Even Ms Marvel didn't have a clue about what to say here. "Wait, your Devil Dinosaur! But you can't talk."

"Maybe not the one you know of, such limited imagination, one of the various reason I hate monkeys."

"I'm no monkey." She snapped back, not a great quip she would admit but she was talking to a dinosaur so the fact she hadn't gone insane already was a great accomplishment. "Wait, monkey. Devil Dinosaur is always with a Monkey… Moon Boy!" Ms Marvel was a fan of super heroes and she had some knowledge of an obscure character like Devil Dinosaur.

"He tasted awful and gave me indigestion."

"You-! Oh!" She really didn't want to picture that. "So what are you some evil universe version of Devil Dinosaur? From some evil possible future? Evil clone?" It couldn't be the one she knew, the talking alone was enough to tip her off.

"Don't strain your mind, mammal."

"What is this all about? You brought an army of dinosaur to conquer Jersey City?"

"Ha!" The dinosaur actually chuckled. "Who would want to conquer any city in New Jersey? No, it's not an army, it's a distraction provided by an associate. Ms Marvel, your name is on a list of people my employer has deemed too much trouble. I've been promised the return of my immortality for your death. No one will even expect it was me, I will kill you and when they find your remains -if I am so generous to leave any- the mindless monkeys you defend will assume you died in a battle between one of the mindless beast I happen to descend from." For a moment this thing sounded like the predator it looked like, a low growl escaping its jaw. "I'm sure you will try and stop me as is nature to your species."

"Yeah it is." Ms Marvel got ready for battle her fists growing.

0000

Laura Stuart was sipping some tea as she watch her television.

The door to her room burst open as a red haired man in black robes walked in.

"Archbishop!" Stiyl shouted.

Laura paid him no mind, she'd been expecting this for sometime. She was actually disappointed that it had taken him this long to notice.

"How could you let Index get dragged off to SHIELD?"

Laura took a sip and spoke, "You say that like I had any choice. SHIELD is apart of the United nations and they claimed that hiding the existence someone with as potentially as powerful as Index went against a number of accords. We might be a church but with ties with England. If they were to put pressure on the Queen she would in turn pressure us."

"And you didn't have anything planned for this situation?"

"You speak as if the situation doesn't suit my needs. Kamijou has been tending to Index and just barely managing. Now she has a number of people to guard her from all sorts of threats and we still have access to her whenever we need. SHIELD even agreeing to bring her to us whenever needed."

"Aren't you afraid of her knowledge being used?"

"From what I've discovered SHIELD lacks in knowledge of magic, which is why they want an expert, but it also suggest they lack anyone to properly use magic. They want to use her knowledge to help prevent disasters. The world is changing, Gremlin, creatures from other worlds, gods walk the Earth, her knowledge is needed or this world might fall."

Stiyls gave her a cold look, "Do you really expect me to believe that you're giving Index up for the greater good?"

Laura laughed, "Do you really think me cruel? Well, let me pose a question for you: what was the last time we had a significant magical threat or even a smaller threat?"

"It's some time, are you implying that we don't need Index?"

"No, I'm saying that we need her more than ever. Call it a hunch, something big is on it's way, something so large that all the smaller rats are fleeing and hiding. I think SHIELD knows something and it benefits us that they have Index to stop it. And with their various air ships and soldiers to protect her for us during this time of trouble they are sure to keep her safe until we need her."

She turned to her TV and sipped her tree.

"What in the name of God?" Stiyl looked at the screen as a news reported showed live footage of dinosaurs attacking a city in America.

"The world is a truly bizarre place and getting more bizarre for the moment." Laura smiled wondering if Crowley had a similar idea as she did when he allowed Touma to leave.

0000

A few of the braver people looked out of their hiding stops to where a T-rex lay on the ground unconscious. Illyana sitting on top of its head.

"I'm done here." Illyana responded into her ear piece,

Coulson responded quickly, "I need you to check on Touma, he left his weapon in the car."

"And his hand is useless against normal animals." Illyana sighed and picked up her sword, "Where is he?"

0000

Ms Marvel had stretched out and wrapped her arms around the dinosaur. Devil Dinosaur was struggling pulling her away.

"Is this the best plan you have?" Devil Dinosaur growled, "You are going to try to hold a dinosaur."

"Okay," Ms Marvel struggled and like a rubber band snapped off and fell backwards, "not my best idea, never thought I'd have to fight a dinosaur."

"Luck favors the prepared." Devil Dinosaur rushed at her.

0000

"Sir," Fitz called to Agent Coulson, "I have some good news."

"It better be real good." Coulson fired at a dinosaur giving some civilians a chance to run.

"It is, we don't have to beat the dinosaurs." Fitz explained looking over the data, "I was running some simulations over the data we got from when Magik showed up and what we picked up when the dinosaurs showed up."

"Fitz! Get to the point!"

"They're going to vanish. There are record of time travel in SHIELD documents and from what I can gather and from what Magik said about it being difficult to move-"

"Fitz" Coulson scolded.

Simmons stepped in, "It takes a lot of energy to move anything especially through time, it doesn't help that taking dinosaurs from different eras, they overlayed their own personal points in the timelines onto this portion of the timeline."

"It's actually brilliant and intricate."

Shinobu sighed, "It's going to be undone naturally as the correct forces snap back into place and the dinosaurs will be put back to their proper points in history. It will only last a half hour at the most."

Coulson was relieved they only needed to hold them back, "Wait, this is too complicated to be a natural phenomena. And it's not lasting long to be an attack."

"It's a distraction." Shinobu surmised.

"Yeah, what are they distracting us from?"

0000

Illyana teleported into the mall that was the check in from Touma.

"What?" That was all that she managed to say.

"Hey." Touma greeted her.

Touma was sitting on the floor as the velociraptors ate various meats Touma acquired from the abandoned food court.

Illyana eyed the large reptiles as they ate raw meat and some left over meals.

"What did you do?"

"Oh this," Touma sighed, "I got their attention and had them chase me back into the food court and just hurled food at them. I've been chased by enough dogs to know that if you offer them enough food they calm down." Touma scratched his head, he didn't want to mention this was the same plan he had for an angry Index, "I mean, they're just animals, they aren't some sort of bad guys with plans or anything. They were just scared and confused, so I got them away from anyone they might hurt and just gave them food and they calmed down."

One of the raptor hissed at Illyana but just continued to eat some burger forgotten when they showed up.

Touma hoped over a counter and pulled out some more meat from a burger stand and tossed it over to the raptors. The raptors started to munch on the new meat.

"I just got to throw some more to them every once in a while."

Illyana gave a small chuckled, "That is certainly a different plan."

She tapped on her ear piece, "Coulson, I found him and he's safe."

"I'm coming for you." Coulson alerted her.

0000

Ms Marvel rushed at the Devil Dinosaur then she saw the dinosaur do something strange, he smiled.

"Got you."

Before she could stop he pulled something out of his coat and hurled at her. Ms Marvel stretched out her hand and engulfed it.

A second passed before she heard a beep,"Aaaah!" She let out in pain.

Her trembled and then started to melt. She collapsed to the ground, her body stretching without her consent. Her body was stretching out randomly and dropping.

"What?" Ms Marvel let out, one of her eye lids growing so big she couldn't hold it open anymore.

"A morphic field disruptor." Devil Dinosaur chuckled, "A device provided for me to battle you, it's a device that when it comes in contact with your type of abilities will cause them to grow out of control. Worry not soon your body will regain control. But by then it will be too late." Devil Dinosaur loomed over her, "Did you really think a being that has existed before your species even crawled from the muck would get dragged into fisticuffs. No, but worry not little monkey. You never had a chance."

He raised his foot ready to crush her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Leave a review telling me what you guys think. So… yeah, this is a story** were **a** super hero **book fights a talking dinosaur… I didn't even make it up look up Devil Dinosaur and New Wave. So I decided to start as crazy as possible so everything from here seems normal. I wanna hear which Marvel character you guys might want to see in this story. Until next time I'm off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Code Name: Ms Marvel

**Touma Kamijou: Agent of SHIELD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from A Certain Index series or any of its spin off. I also don't own anything. I also don't own Marvel or any of its many world, parallel worlds or what ifs.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Codename: Ms Marvel

Kamala Khan, Ms Marvel, she would never have guessed her end would have come by the feet of a talking dinosaur.

In all fairness to her I doubt anyone would have guessed that. She struggled to move, her flesh was sluggish and stretching out wildly.

As the dinosaur reach for her she fought as best she could, her mind flashed to her family, her parents and her brother, and of her friends including her best Friend Bruno. She loved heroes, what they stood for and she knew the sacrifice that some of them made.

But she wasn't ready to die, she had to return to them. She forced her arms to move.

"Valiant little thing," Devil Dinosaur chuckled, "But valiance will-"

There was a roar but not a natural one, but the roar of a motor just before a Humvee hit him in the side.

The door flung open as a woman in black got out of it with a rifle in hand. She held it ready to fire.

She made her way over to Ms Marvel never lowering her guard, "Are you okay?" She wasn't sure, the whole flesh seeingly melting thing did raise a few concerns.

"I'm fine," Ms Marvel grunted, "he had a weird device and it's messing with my powers."

May tapped her ear piece, "Coulson, I found Miss Marvel,"

"You stupid little monkey." Devil Dinosaur growled still in pain from having a car strike him.

May barely showed a sign of surprise, "Coulson, we have a talking dinosaur."

"Did you say Talking Dinosaur?" Coulson was shocked,

"Yeah, it's one of those days." May continued, "Its smart enough to use some sort of device that's done something to Ms Marvel's powers."

"I think I have an idea on how to fix that. I'm picking him up now."

Devil Dinosaur stirred and May cocked her gun, "Hurry."

0000

Illyana used her discs to teleport the raptors away, to somewhere they wouldn't cause harm. If what they shouted over their communicators then it wouldn't matter where they matter where they were sent they'd snap back to where they belonged.

She would love nothing more than to just teleport to the others were but that wasn't an option. She didn't know the location well enough to teleport blind and hope for a safe trip. And even if she could Touma's hand would negate her disk. So once assuring everyone was safe they went outside.

Soon enough their ride showed up, literally coming down from the sky.

The red sports car dropped before them.

"I got their coordinates," Coulson told them, "hop in."

Touma then pointed out something, "This car is a two seater."

"Lola is a two-seater." Coulson corrected him, "The others need our help and no normal car would reach you and get you to them as quick. So hop in."

Illyana opened the door and shoved Touma in. Then she procedded to sit on his lap and close the door.

"You're-" Touma began.

"I wasn't going to let you sit on me." She told him wryly.

"Hold on." Coulson told them as the engine roared and they zoomed up into the air.

0000

May had seen a lot of crazy things in her Career in SHIELD she didn't expect to see a dinosaur in a waist coat. Still she kept her gun pointed at it.

She looked over her shoulder at the seemingly melting girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Ms Marvel managed to say, "This doesn't hurt, it's just really uncomfortable."

There was a loud bang and May instinctually pulled back just in time for the gun in her hands be crushed. A broken handle was all that was left in her hand and behind her was a large hole in the wall.

To her surprise she found the dinosaur holding a gun and pointing it at her.

The list of the strange was growing.

It was a rather large revolver.

"Who makes a dinosaur a gun?" Ms Marvel asked. "Why does a dinosaur have a gun?!"

"And it surprisingly good aim." May said calmly tossing the handle away.

"Hardly," Devil Dinosaur got up, "I was aiming for you. I think the sight is a little to the right, pity." The great beast hissed as it moved up.

May noted that, she had already hit one dinosaur with a car and she wasn't an expert but didn't think that was possible. Something was wrong.

Still it didn't seem like much help now, she was nowhere near strong enough to fight off a full grown dinosaur. This one wasn't a dumb animal that she could simply out smart. That intellect was her best bet, with that came ego and she could use that against it.

"Why aren't we dead?" May asked.

"Don't complain about it!" Ms Marvel shouted.

"I don't think it can." May focused on the reptile. "Why does it need a gun? Why hasn't it stomped us out?"

As almost on cue the gun lowered as his hand began to tremble. "Uh, I-" It was shaking, forcing its body to stay still. "Don't take that as mercy. I just didn't want to dirty my hands. And the gun" He looked at it trembling, "Is not useful. My mission is to Kill Ms Marvel if I get to kill the Calvary too all the better."

May's expression grew even more stern.

The dinosaur let out a small nasty chuckle, "Ah, yes, Melinda May, you are on a list of targets just like her just not as big a threat."

May held her ground between Ms Marvel and this evil Devil Dinosaur, "Isn't it surprising? That this were your life comes to an end? You standing to try and save an inhuman child." A cracking smile spread across it's lips, "Does it remind you of Bahrain? Does it remind you of Katya?"

May felt her fist go white as she clenched them.

"Do not think you can play mind games with me, Monkey." Devil Dinosaur snarled, "My brain is much-"

A flying red car slammed into the red Dinosaur.

"Mind games?" May smiled slightly, "I was distracting you, you people love to monologue."

"Was that really necessary?" Magik cringed and huffed as Touma held onto her tightly.

The air bags popped out once they hit the dinosaur and the landed roughly, it didn't help that Touma slammed into her.

Coulson pushed away the air bag, "Yes, it was." He stepped out, "Is that Devil Dinosaur? I thought he was in the past. I guess someone brought you here too."

"Never mind that." May told him, "Kamijou, over here."

Coulson pulled out his gun as Magic pulled out her sword.

"Sir!" Fitz's voice rang out over the coms, "Are readings are suggesting that whatever happened is undoing."

Light and sound swept across the city as the dinosaurs were all pulled back to their proper places in time.

The Devil Dinosaur still remained.

"And he's still here." Coulson readied his gun "I guess you're here because you're from this time. Not sure how that's possible but I'm sure you can tell us all about it once we have you locked up."

Touma reached May who told him, "Just touch her."

"Right," Touma placed his hand on her head and a crack like shattered glass filled the air.

Ms Marvel felt her body snap back into place, "What? What just happened?" Her muscles felt tense but as her a second she started out her hands again. "I'm back to normal."

Devil Dinosaur groaned as it tried to get back up, "I will not be beaten back but apes! I will-"

His speech was cut short as helicopter flew above them and several SHIELD helicopter surrounded them and pointed their large guns at the dinosaur.

"Ah-" Devil Dinosaur collapsed and spat out blood.

"I didn't think you hit him that hard." Magik pointed out.

Coulson looked over to his sports car, "I didn't, I didn't want to dent Lola."

Ms Marvel got up, "Who are you people?"

Touma scratched his head, "We're SHIELD and we're looking for you."

0000

After everyone was patched up and they started to take care of the mess around the city they sate Kamala down in their air ship.

Coulson had asked Touma to sit in, he felt someone closer to Kamala's age would help. Kamala stayed in her hero costume as they explained the situation and what they wanted from her.

"You want me to join SHIELD?" Kamala shouted

"Basically, yeah," Coulson confirmed. "A special group working on the borders. We work special missions investigating a situation we see on the horizon. We can't go into all the details now but-

"What exactly do you want from me? I mean, like, what do you expect from me?"

"Work with us to discover the source of certain threats." Coulson hit a few keys on a tablet and the conference room screen turned on. The screens flashed various images Touma noticing one of the images were of those Titans.

"At the moment we're recruiting more members for the teams, then we will work together root out the cause of this mess." Coulson smiled, "And we think you'd be a useful member of our team." With a few more silent commands Coulson brought up picture of Ms Marvel in action along with news stories. "You've done a lot of good work, but from what I can tell your pretty much by yourself with little support. If I were to guess I'd say learning on the job. You actually remind me of someone else." Coulson chuckled to himself, "Never mind, we think we can help you improve and you can help us make a difference."

Then Coulson took a deep breath, "Though this does mean that you'd have to leave Jersey City. Our Training facility is in New York and we will often go on missions in other countries."

"But my parents don't know I'm a super hero." Ms Marvel panicked.

Coulson smirked, "Yeah, you remind me more of him. Yeah, don't worry we won't out your identity and we can fabricate a cover story. Nevertheless you will be away from home for a while. Before you decide anything think it through."

Coulson knew about the importance of getting everyone in on this team but she was still a kid and wouldn't force her into it.

"I'll give you some time to think it over." Coulson excused himself and left the room.

Touma looked around confused as to why he was invited. Could he leave?

As he tried to get up "Hey."

Touma gulped unsure of what to do, "Hey."

"So, you're like a SHIELD Agent?" She asked him.

"Sort of, I haven't been one for very long. Like just a few weeks."

"Really?

"Yeah, they really recruited me because of my hand."

"Your Hand?"

"My hand's weird, whenever it comes into contact with anything supernatural it sort of negates it."

"Huh, I don't think I heard of anything like that."

Touma just shrugged, "Yeah, it seems to be pretty unique."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you join up?"

"Well, Coulson just asked if I would join up."

"So, you joined just because you were asked?"

"I mean, for me its pretty rare people ask me instead of knocking me out and putting me on a plane or-"

"Wait, how often does that happen?"

"One is too many." Touma looked on shaking his head, "well, there are perks with this job but it mostly comes down to Coulson asking me to help. He said he needed help to help people, and the way he said it he sounded like he needed me to do it. I guess if someone needs help, I just think I should help."

Ms Marvel smiled, it seemed to simple and maybe it should be. Maybe it should have been.

0000

"We're interrogating a dinosaur." May bluntly put it.

"Yeah," Coulson agreed sounding almost delighted at the idea.

At a nearby warehouse that SHIELD owned they found the giant reptile bound with steel as Simmons studied him.

Simmons walked over to the pair, "Sir? Uh, we have a bit of a situation. Uh, he's dying."

"Dying?" Coulson questioned.

"I didn't hit him that hard." May told him.

"No, you didn't do any lasting harm. You did crack a rib but that's not the issue. I did a blood work on our prisoner and I found tell tale signs of aged acceleration and genetic manipulation-"

"You're going to say cloning?" Coulson shook his head, he knew someone who had some experience with cloning. "It explains why this Devil Dinosaur seemed to act so differently from the one I know about."

"Yes, well," Simmons continued, "the reason he gave up is because his body has started to fall apart. His organs have started to fail. He doesn't have long, maybe an hour."

"You monkeys think that I can't hear you!" The Devil Dinosaur coughed, "They promised me a cure-" his started to flake a turn to dust. "You can't seem to even do simple math, my cells are-" he coughed again much harsher.

Simmons looked over a tablet checking over the results, "It's happening much faster than I thought. I haven't had any chance study living dinosaurs, there must be something I haven't accounted for."

"I'm larger," Devil Dinosaur smirked, "it takes more energy to simply live and thus is organs failure and when cellar degeneration occurs its effect is more wide spread and quicker."

"If you're feeling talkative," Coulson stepped up, "Maybe you are willing to talk about your friend who left you high and dry." Coulson looked at him deeply, "Someone else was working with you, pulling those dinosaur across the city. I'm sure you wouldn't mind-"

"Stop it!" Devil Dinosaur coughed, "Those whom I work with all work for someone greater. If they have abandoned me it's because he's told them to. I am not foolish enough to make him my enemy."

"You're dying, what do you have to worry about?" May asked, "Tell us what you know."

The dinosaur hissed, "You have no idea of what is in store for you. I do not envy you."

He closed his eyes and slowly his body began to dissolve into dust.

0000

Kamala was surprised, when Coulson said they would make a cover story. At the moment she was watching her parents in her living room talking to May and Coulson. They both had on a pair thick nerdy glasses on.

And to her surprise, May was open and friendly. Not that Kamala thought the SHIELD agent was mean but she could tell right away there was a distance and it could be intimidating. Here there wasn't any shred off it. Kamala would have no trouble seeing her as an actress in another life.

"You want to take our Kamala…?" Kamala's mother asked

"We will give her back." May joked, "Our program takes students to our camp, all expenses paid of course, and helps nurture their talents."

Coulson took the chance to speak, "We have found some of your daughter personal works online and that lead to one thing to another. We believe that this program would perfectly suit you daughter. To bring her out the best from her."

Kamala watched as her parent leaned in listening to fake pitch. The agents were telling them everything they wanted to hear.

0000

Kamala wasn't sure about going with them. Sure things had been calm at home than it had been for a while, if any super villains showed up New York was close by and that place was full of heroes. Plus Coulson promised that SHIELD would look into the city which with an invasion of dinosaur would have all sorts of people looking into it.

She stepped onto the dragging behind her two large bags of stuff.

"Hi!" Kamala greeted Touma.

"Hey!" Touma returned the greeting helping her pick up one of her bags.

"Good you're here." Coulson followed close behind, "We're going to take off in five." He waved a folder, "We have another mission and another person to recruit. We're heading to LA we will be off in five," He looked over to Touma, "please help her settle in."

"Touma nodded, "Sure thing, ah, lets find you a room."

"I get a room?" Kamala asked.

"Yeah, the rooms here aren't all that much."

0000

Touma and Kamala had been talking in the sitting area when May's voice rang over the intercom systems. "We are coming to LA we should be touching down soon-" Her voice broke as she quickly turned if off.

Coulson made his way into the cock pit quickly, "Is something wrong?"

Coulson knew May for a long time and could tell when something was wrong with her.

May looked over the control, "Yes, I'm trying to contact the SHIELD base in LA and I'm not getting anything. I'm trying all channels but I'm picking up nothing but an emergency signal and it's barely coming in."

Touma and Kamala both gasped as they looked out of the window to the city below.

Kamala looked on in shock, "Uh, I know LA is know for fog but that looks more like-"

"That's not smog," Touma confirmed. "that's smoke,"

They looked down bellow to where the LA skyline was covered in dark smoke as red and orange light filtered through it.

0000

Fires jumped across buildings and sires and screaming filled the streets of East LA. A red haired teenaged girl named Lisa ran down the streets pushing a wheel chair.

That was Gabe Reyes and he was unconscious and he wasn't in the best state. Not that Lisa was much better, both of them had bruises and burns. Lisa huffed as exhaustion and all the smoke in the air were making it all the harder to breath while running. Still she couldn't stop, she couldn't.

Above her one of the buildings shattered as a black charger jumped out of it. The car skidd to a stop on the street before them.

Before Lisa could do anything the door opened and a young man got out.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa,"

Lisa shuddered at his twisted distorted voice.

Standing before her wearing a leather black jacket was the Ghost Rider, his skull head was ignited with unnatural flames.

"Robbie." Lisa gulped.

"A bit slow on the uptake, Robbie isn't here." He tapped his skull, "Well, he is but he's busy. He does have a message for you. He's screaming for you to Run."

Lisa shuddered she was sure that if the person before her had lips they would be curled into a smile. She still didn't understand anything that was going on but something was there controlling Robbie, who turned out to be Ghost Rider.

Before it all happened he could only scream out the name Elias.

Something took him over, this Elias took him over and attacked them. They got lucky this Elias laughed and started to burn everything around them. Lisa just barely managed to get out with Gabe and only got a few burns. But he chased after them and set the city on fire as it raged.

Now he found them.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Elias taunted, "there no where left to run."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey**

 **So yeah, sorry for the long wait. I was just feeling the story.** Hopefully **I can get going now. So leave a review telling me what you guys think.**


End file.
